


Spider on The Wall

by Terezilover222



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: You were studying with your boyfriend Peter Parker when you spotted a fearsome enemy crawling along the wall. A spider.





	Spider on The Wall

 Peter, your adorable boyfriend and favorite superhero, shoved a stack of thick books to the side before scooting himself beside your hunched form. You were in an Art school and Peter was in a Science, your finals were on the same day so you both decided to do some studying together so it wouldn't be so boring. You barely even blinked in reaction to him being by your side, that's how focused you were on reading about how a turkish artist was blind yet still made amazing art. Very interesting topic.  
Peter leaned in, reading the page before you.   
 "Cool." He hummed, trying to understand how you could be so interested in what was basically just history.   
You nodded then un-hunched yourself, stretching your limbs to the ceiling. Your back let out several cracks and pops as your spine shifted back into a not-spine-destroying-stance.   
 You grinned at Peter, "Hey, wanna take a break? How does some kool-aid sound?"   
Peter rubbed his chin then nodded, "Sure, cherry for me please." Peter got up then extended a hand to you, which you happily took as he easily yanked you up.  
Your head went dizzy for a second so you awkwardly placed your hands on Peters shoulder for stability. With a snort Peter led you to the kitchen, Aunt May waved a quick goodbye saying that she'd be back in a second and only wants to pick up some flowers at the store and not to 'do any shady teen stuff' while she was gone.   
 You snorted, Peter would never, he was very much a good kid and you... Well you might wanna do some funky business but hey, you could control the hormonal teenage side of you. 

 Once the door closed Peter let out a sigh of relief he must have been holding for a while. You raised an eyebrow at him as you slowly pulled a wine glass out of one of cupboards.   
"Y/n... If we break those Aunt May will murder me." He warned, you shrugged and placed the glasses down and began pouring some water into the cups. "Grab the sugar mix boy-o." You giggled, picking up a glass for yourself and swirling the clear liquid inside of it around all fancy like.   
Peter rolled his eyes and flung open a wooden cabinet and pulled out to travel-sized packets of Kool-aid mix, handing you a (Favorite kool-aid flavor) packet and a cherry one for himself.   
After mixing in the artificial substances you clinked the glasses happily and sipped at the sugary drink. 

"Mmmm how eloquent." You said in a fake-snobby voice, Peter snorted and almost choked on his sip from a sudden laugh that was caught in his throat.   
After a second of coughing from Peter and you laughing Peter had straightened himself out. Tugging at the bottom of his shirt to flatten it, he replied in a just as snobby voice,   
"Mmmm it has quite the fruity bouquet."   
You both stayed like that, laughing at stupid voices and soon the kool-aid was all gone and it was dishwashing time. You went to place your glass in the sink gently when a well known enemy of yours appeared by the faucet.  
  
You let out a shirlish scream as you reeled back into Peters chest, he let out an 'oof' noise as his free hand wrapped around you so you wouldn't fall. "what?" He casually asked, not noticing your nemesis chilling on the reflective water spout.   
"S-S-SPIDER!" You squealed, ducking behind Peter, you pointed a shaking finger at the sink. With the vague pointing Peter scanned the area and then noticed, sure enough, a large grey spider lurked on the top of the water-faucet.   
"Oh."   
"Oh?! That thing is a demon! Demon bug from demon hell!!!" You squealed, "Get it or k-kill it or something!"   
  
"Babe... You know I am a superhero... Whose main abilities mirror a spiders, right?"   
"YES OF COURSE BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT!"   
Peter made a fake pout at you, "Do you hate me because I'm Spider-man?" He jested over his shoulder.   
"Peter stOP NO! JUST GET RID OF THE SPIDER, PETER!" You howled in fear behind your boyfriend.   
  
Peter let out a chuckle before grabbing a cup and paper then nudging the spider into it's temporary container. Teasingly he waved it at you, making you squeal and howl in fear and shout potty words. "J-JUST PUT IT OUTSIDE, JESUS!" You whined, Peter laughed evilly as he started to chase you around with it. FInally after you threaten to tell May how mean he had been to you, he decided to release the eight-legged friend.   
Shuffling to the nearest window, Peter opened said window then gently tapped the glass until the spider calmly walked out and onto the wall outside of the apartment.   
Once Peter had safely retracted his limbs you ran over and slammed the window shut, "BEGONE SATAN BUG!" You screamed triumphantly.   
Peter snorted and kissed your head. "So brave."


End file.
